Songs Better Left UnSung
by whitem
Summary: Set after So the Drama assuming it was Junior Prom.  Ron gets caught doing... something, and it's another karoakesp? night.  Words to songs finally posted sorry so late
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…'nuff said…

Chap 1: Ron Gets Caught 

Ron sat in his darkened room, his face illuminated by the screen. His right hand furiously working the mouse, and typing once in a while on the keyboard. He was searching for… something.

"Where did it go, where did it go?" He said, in a hurried voice. He glanced at the clock by his bed.

"Damn, KP is going to be here any minute to go to school." Ron said just barely audible.

"BINGO!" His eyes scanned the screen.

As he was so engrossed in what was on the screen, he didn't hear the doorbell, or the footsteps coming up the stairs. His bedroom door silently swung open, as it had not been completely closed.

"Hey Ron, what are you…!"

"KP!" He whirled around in his chair. He then quickly turned back to the screen and furiously started to close out windows and screens, then whirled back around on his swivel chair. Suddenly he felt an extra… breeze… if you will.

Ron Stoppable realized he was sitting there in front of his girlfriend, with just boxers on, and they weren't doing a good job of hiding… certain things.

"Ronald!" Kim gasped, astonished at both what she was currently seeing, and what she thought she had seen him doing earlier.

Ron quickly stood up, covering himself with his hands. "KP! Y…you're… early!" Kim could see the different shades of red his face was turning, even in the dim light.

"Ronald Adrian Stoppable! I can't believe you look at those things on the internet! Especially when you… when you…" She stomped on the floor, and said she would be waiting outside for him. He thought he also heard her say something about not covering up in time.

"Awww mann!" Was all he could think of to say. He quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed his homework, and went down to the kitchen.

"Ron, what happened? Kim looks awfully mad at you. Did you say something you shouldn't have?" His mom asked with concern on her face.

Ron didn't say anything. He grabbed a couple muffins and a juice box for breakfast, and went out the door, head hung down.

"I hope Ron isn't in too much trouble." Dean Stoppable said to his wife. "I know I wouldn't want to be on her bad side." His wife just shrugged her shoulders, and the two continued to read the morning paper.

Ron and Kim walked silently to school. This was their last year of High School, so they should be happy, but they weren't. Kim walked the entire way, arms across her chest and a very angry look on her face. Ron was walking behind her a couple steps, head down, and his hands in his pockets.

Just as they walked into the front door, who was there to see them first but Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Oh look. Kimmie and the loser are fighting! Even after the kiss at our Junior Prom last year, things are not perfect for the perfect couple.

Kim just looked at her. _Rrrr _"Oops, sorry Kim.Didn't mean to push a button."

The two walked past Bonnie with nothing else said. Ron just held his head low.

To Ron, this was the worst day ever in history. All he could think of was how to get Kim to talk to him. She would have nothing of it. Every time he tried to open his mouth, Kim just held up a finger, and gave him a look that said 'Don't say a word'.

Lunch time. Maybe then he could get her to listen. Ron still walked with her to lunch, and still sat at the same table. He waited until she had a mouthful of food, and quickly asked one question before she could do anything.

"KP, are we still going out with Monique and Brick Friday?"

Kim rolled her eyes, finished chewing and swallowed.

"Yes, we are still going. I said we would, so we will. That doesn't mean we have to speak with each other."

"That means your giving me the silent treatment for another day?" Ron asked, trying to put on a wounded puppy face. It wasn't working.

That night after doing his homework, Ron lay in bed trying to figure out what he could do. Then a thought occurred to him.

He ran over to his computer, and went to the site he was at earlier when Kim caught him. He found something a little different this time.

"Ah, yes, even better!" Ron said to himself. He turned on the printer and printed the page he wanted.

He turned on the small lamp by his bed, and studied the paper intently for about an hour. As he started to fall asleep, he knew this couldn't be found, so he stuffed it under his mattress and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, he was up and ready for school when Kim came by. When he walked out his bedroom door, he had no idea that a corner of the paper he stuffed under his mattress last night could be seen.

They walked all the way in silence again, just as the previous day. This time, Ron didn't even try to speak to her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, don't own the characters…

Chap. 2 "Something Better"

For the entire day, Kim and Ron never said a word to each other. If it were any other Friday, they would have been discussing plans for the evening.

After the last bell, Ron thought he would try one last time. He just HATED it when Kim gave him the silent treatment, and this was only the second time she had done this. The last time they were about 10 years old. (But that's another story)

They had made plans for this evening about a week ago with Mon and Brick, so they both felt obligated to go through with them

"See ya tonight, Kim." Ron said as he split off to go to his house. Kim just raised a hand, and responded with an indifferent noise. She didn't even look at him.

"Man, I've never seen KP so mad at me." Ron started to talk to himself as he walked to his house. "I've also gotta stop talking to myself."

_It's just gotta be about… No, not that…Maybe she… nahh… Could she have thought I was looking at something else on the internet when she surprised me the other day? That's gotta be it! But she knows I wouldn't do anything like that. Wouldn't she? I WAS sitting at my computer in the dark with just my boxers on. And when I turned around, my… She thought I had a stiffy!_

"Ron-man," he then said aloud to himself, "How am I going to get out of this?"

When he reached his house, he said Hi to his Mom and Dad, and went straight to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed, and hung his head low. Suddenly he thought about what he had stuck under his mattress, and went to reach for it. He lifted the mattress, and it wasn't there!

"What! Where is it, where is it?" He searched frantically pushing his hands between the mattresses.

Suddenly he heard a light knock on his door. Quickly he straightened up the sheets, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come in."

His Dad walked in with a piece of paper in one hand, and his other hand behind his back. He slightly shook the paper at his son. Ron's heart sank.

"Ronald, your Mother found this stuck in your mattress today while you were at school. Does Kim know about this?"

"No, Dad, she doesn't. But I was hoping to give her a surprise tonight."

"Are you sure about this, Son?"

"Well, yeah, I think so." Ron said, head facing downward.

"Tell you what, son, I think I've got a better idea."

"R…Really?" Ron looked up at his Dad.

"It's kinda older, but I think it says more what you would want to say."

His Dad then brought his other hand out from behind his back. He was holding what looked like a large cardboard envelope.

"What is this?" Ron asked, taking it.

"It's called a record. An LP. Look on the back, and look at #7. I think that will be a little bit better than what you have here." He indicated the piece of paper Ron had printed last night. "The words are on the sleeve inside. You can copy them down, but don't take out the record. I don't want it scratched."

Ron took the sleeve out from inside, and did as his father requested. He looked at the words.

"Badical… ! Dad, you're the coolest!" He quickly went over to his desk, and wrote the words down on a piece of paper, and then handed the record back to his Dad after placing it back into the cardboard envelope.

"But how did you know I… That we…?" Ron stammered.

"You forget about the parents grapevine, Son. We all know your all going to Karaoke tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters... yadda yadda yadda

The Car Ride

Kim and Ron were walking home again after school without talking.

_Kim, if only I could…_He reached out to touch Kim's shoulder. She shrugged away, and then picked up her pace putting distance between them.

"It's not what you think Kim!" Ron said, not quite yelling. "I wasn't doing what you thought I was doing!"

"And how do you know what I was thinking!"

"Kim, I know you! You tend to jump to conclusions!"

Kim was standing about 50 feet away, arms straight down her sides, and her hands balled into fists. If this was how he was going to talk to Kim, then so be it. Ron swore he saw heat radiating from her as a result of her anger.

"You… you men are all alike!" She harumphed loudly, and stomped off towards her house.

"You'll find out what I was doing tonight, Kim!"

_HUH?_ It was her turn to be confused now. _Am I being too hard on Ron?_

She glanced over her shoulder at Ron as he was walking to his house. His head down, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Kim opened the front door, and who was there to greet her, but her brothers. "Kim's having a lovers fi-ight!"

"Stuff it, Tweebs!"

She stomped upstairs to her bedroom, and flopped herself down on the bed. As she lay there, a thought came to her. _I wonder if Wade could help?_

She contacted her friend using her computer and logging onto a chat window.

Hey Wade, what's up?

Not much Kim, hows it going?

Hey Wade, could you do me a favor?

Sure… whatcha need?

Could you check and see what kind of activity has been going on with Ron's computer?

Are you sure that's ethical Kim?

It's Ron we're talking about. I could say I was worried about him.

Are you sure about this K?

Pwweeeeese?

I suppose I could do a cursory look. I won't give you any details, but I'll let you know if it's anything good or bad

Thanks W… You rock…

About 30 seconds pass 

Well Kim, I found something…

G or B?

VERY G!

_What the heck was Ron up to? _She hated not knowing what Ron would do next.

The two teens were getting ready for the night out, and each had their own thoughts.

Ron: _Boy I hope Kim gets over this soon. I hate not telling her what I'm going to do tonight, but I think she'll like it. It's going to raise our relationship to the next level. Aww Man, now I'm getting nervous. I still love you Kim…_

He looked at the paper he had written the lyrics on again. He then folded it up, and placed the piece of paper in his pocket.

Kim: _Maybe I have been a little hard on Ron for the past couple of days. I really didn't see what was on his computer screen, and when he turned around… I saw…what did I see? It was dark. I thought I saw his… but I didn't!_ Ron was right! _I DID jump to conclusions! I hope he will forgive me. Hope he doesn't dump me._ _I still love you Ron…_

Kim had asked her Dad earlier in the week if she could borrow his car for Friday night. Reluctantly, he agreed. After all, Kim DID get a B- in her driving class, and had no trouble getting the learners permit.

She pulled into the front of Ron's house, and before she could open her door to get out, Ron was already out the front door, and walking up to the car.

He opened the car door, got in and slumped over. Kim just looked at him.

"Seatbelt, please." Kim said quietly.

"Oh…" Ron said as he clicked it into place.

"We're meeting Mon and Brick there, right?" Ron asked, just trying to make small talk, hoping she would talk to him.

"Yeah… We'll be there in about 10 minutes." Kim said.

"Kim… I," Ron started to say, at the same time Kim started to say, "Ron… I."

"Jinx?" Ron asked with a small smile.

"OK, you got me. I owe you." Kim said with a smile.

They both laughed a little at the on going joke between them.

"Kim, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice again. I never want that silent treatment again."

"Ron, you were right. I did jump to conclusions. I didn't see your computer screen, and definitely didn't see… anything…else. I… jumped to conclusions. Like you said." Why was it so hard for her to apologize? "I'm sorry." She then placed her hand on his, while sitting at a red light.

Ron took her hand in his, and leaned over to give her a kiss. Suddenly he was thrown off balance, and his head hit the back of the seat.

"Oops… Sorry Ron. The light turned green."

"Yeah, you did that on purpose." He said, but with a smile.

"Oh Ronald… It's so good to see you smile again. I'll never give you that silent treatment again. At least if you don't do something really, really stupid."

"Who, me?" Ron said with his goofy grin.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, just smiling at each other.

_He's planning something, I know he is_ Kim thought

They arrived at the bar, parked, and walked up to the front door, seeing Mon and Brick arriving at the same time. The front of the bar had a large sign. FRIDAY: KARAOAKE TEEN NIGHT! Then in smaller letters, Non-alcoholic drinks served only! It was an idea the owner had to pull in more revenue, and it seemed to be a huge hit. This was the opening night.

As the four friends walked inside, they didn't see the flying car arrive, and land just down the street in a vacant lot. Two figures got out, one in a blue lab-coat, and the other in green.


	4. Chapter 4

First I must apologize. I read through my other chapters and discovered an inconsistency in the time line. Chapter 1 should be a Wednesday, Chapter 2 Thursday, and Chapter 3 is Friday. I'll have to go back and correct these mistakes. Sorry 'bout that…

Once again, Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters, yadda…yadda…yadda

Chapter 4 

Challenges and Milkshakes

"Hey Kim, Ron." Monique said as they walked into Maloney's Bar and Restaurant.

"Yo Possible, Stoppable!" Was Bricks way of saying 'Hi', and gave Ron a high five.

"Hi Monique, Brick." Was Kim's usual friendly way to greet people.

"Yo, Brickster!" Ron said as he high fived Brick. "Mon, I hope you've had a Bon-Diggity Day!"

"Let's go find a table before the place gets too busy." Kim suggested, and all four moved off to the side, and found a table against the wall, but next to the stage where the singers would be. They hadn't seen the odd couple that had just walked in to the establishment.

"Shego, why is it so busy in here?"

"Uh, Dr. D, didn't you see the sign outside about Teen Karaoake night?"

"Ugh, teens." Was Drakken's only response. The two moved off to the left, and found a table for 2 near the back, and virtually on the opposite corner from their archenemies. Neither group didn't have any idea the other was there.

"I'm going to go get my name on the sing list early." Ron said as he got up from the table. As he walked over to the sign up table, he hadn't even noticed the other person who had the same idea.

Ron was so engrossed thinking about what he was going to sing, that he didn't know who was beside him until they had both reached for the same pen, and touched hands.

"Ahhh! Drakken! What are you doing here!"

"Oh Snap! The Buffoon." Drakken said as he pulled his hand back, wiping it off as if he had touched something gross.

"Heeyyy! You touched MY hand!" Ron said, as he started to do the same thing.

"Are you here to sing, or to sling insults, boy?"

"Oh, we're here to sing." Ron said, challengingly.

"We? Is Kim Possible here too!" Drakken looked around looking a little nervous.

"Yes, we are. And we're going to mop the place up with you. Poser!"

"rrr…aahhhg" Drakken responded, grinding his teeth. "You teenagers and your sass!"

Drakken then quickly grabbed the pen and put his name down. "There! Your turn!"

"Hah!" Ron said as he looked at the sign-up sheet. "A duet? Who's going to sing with you? Shego!"

"What! Oh great. I put my name in the wrong place. Excuse me, sir, can I remove my name from this list?" Drakken asked the man sitting on the other side of the table. "Can I change this?"

"Sorry, no can do. All sign ups are final."

"So, Buffoon." Drakken said, looking Ron in the eye. "Are you up for a little challenge?" He smiled his evil smile.

"Bring it on, Dr. D." Ron said as he put two names down opposite Drakken's names, indicating a friendly competition to the judges.

Drakken walked away from the sign-up table wondering how he was going to tell Shego that she was going to have to sing a duet with him. And in a competition with… with… what was his name again?

After Drakken left, Ron picked up the clip-board again, and put his name down as a single act, and went back to his table.

"Kim, you are not going to believe who else is here." Ron paused. "Go ahead, guess."

"Uh, Bonnie?

"Nope. Better."

"Nooo… Not?" Her eyes getting wide.

"Yep, Drakken and Shego. And guess what?" Ron said, leaning in closer.

"What." Kim's response was less than enthusiastic.

"We're going to sing in a competition between the two. You and Me."

"Ron! How could you! We've never done anything like that before!"

"We can beat 'em KP. I know we can." Ron stated with a serious face. "You wouldn't rather be slugging it out with Shego now, would you?"

Kim didn't answer.

"C'mon, Kim! It will be fun!" Ron said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, Kim! You can do anything, you know." Monique said.

"Give 'em a smak-down, Stoppable." Brick said.

All four were now sitting down, looking at the drink menu that was made special for the night.

"Think I'll have a strawberry shake." Kim said, speaking first.

"A chocolate shake sounds good to me." Ron said

Monique and Brick couldn't help but laugh at their choice of drinks.

"What?" Kim and Ron said in unison, looking at their two friends. This prompted even louder laughter from the two.

"Think I'll go with a Mocha and cinnamon sprinkles." Monique said, after calming down from laughing. "What about you, Brick?"

Brick was still looking at the menu. There were so many choices, he just couldn't make up his mind.

He looked over the menu at his friends as they all had turned their attention towards him.

"C'mon you guys. You're making me nervous."

"Make a decision, Big Boy." Monique said, jabbing him playfully in the ribs.

"Ahhh, Ok Ok! A vanilla shake then!"

The other three stifled some snickers.

After they had ordered, and the drinks were brought to the table, the owner of the place had stepped up on to the stage and stood in front of a microphone. He spoke with a slight Irish accent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" The crowd quieted down a bit, as it had been quite noisy. "Welcome to Maloney's Bar and Restaurant's first ever Teen Karaoake Night!" Some applause rippled through the crowd. "If you haven't signed up yet to sing, Please do so now. Spots are filling up fast. We are also having a little duet competition, if you are interested.

Kim shot a glance at Ron. He gave a little sheepish grin. Then suddenly, off in the opposite corner, unnoticed by most patrons, a green flash lit a small portion of the wall.

"So, without further ado, bring on the singers! Our first single act is…


	5. Chapter 5

Did a little bit of research on the songs, and I think I got lucky finding some. They're kinda old, so I hope y'all recognize 'em. Wish I could put the lyrics on here, but sounds like they would get pulled if I did. I give due credit to the actual people who sing the songs.

Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own the characters…

Duets 

"Bonnie Rockwaller!"

"What!" All four teens exclaimed in surprise.

"I didn't know Bonnie was here!" Kim said, a little too loud, because Bonnie was just walking up to the stage.

"Oh, yeah Kim. I'm here. What? Didn't you know I not only can dance, but I can sing too." Bonnie said the later quite matter of fact, and leaning over Kim.

As Kim stood up, a low growl could be heard from her. Monique quickly stepped between the two and dissolved the situation. "Just go sing, Bonnie. But don't be too surprised if we don't applaud."

"Harumph." Was the only noise that came from Bonnie, and she walked up on stage.

Bonnie took hold of the microphone, pulled it off the stand, and pointed at the DJ to start the music. It sounded pretty up-beat, and then she started to sing. "Let's go girls… I'm goin' out tonight…" She was singing "Man! I feel Like a Woman", by Shania Twain.

As she sang, back in a corner, Drakken was wiping off the last bits of charred sleeve where Shego had given him a touch of her plasma.

"Calm down, Shego." Drakken was saying. "I have a plan. All you need to do is wear this." He pulled out of his pocket what sort of looked like a dog collar. It was the same green and black color that Shego always wore.

"You want me to wear a DOG collar!" Shego said between clenched teeth, and firing up her hands again.

"No, no, no, Shego. This is nothing like that. You see, I invented this after I first heard you try sing in the shower." He was looking at her with a serious face, and she just looked down, blushing at the memory. Her voice was so out of tune, it shattered the shower door, exposing her nude form to Drakken by mistake. He had been brushing his teeth at the time, and nearly choked on the toothpaste when he saw her.

"Once you put this on and activate it, it changes the sound your voice makes, and corrects the tone. It can make the worst voice sound beautiful." He held it out to her, and she smirked at the "worst voice" comment.

"Imagine the look on Kim Possible's face when you start to sing. Your voice will be flawless!" At that, Shego took the collar, and put it on. A small LED light came on to indicate the unit was operational.

Bonnie had just finished her song, and about half the place was applauding. She actually sounded pretty good, but Kim wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. No one at their table applauded, just as Monique had said earlier.

Bonnie disappeared into the crowd, and sat near the back with Tara. "Bonnie! That was soo good!" Tara said, beaming. "I didn't know you could sing that well."

"Yeah, thanks." Bonnie replied. "Guess who's here?"

"Who?" Tara asked in her chipper little voice.

"Possible and her cronies. Ugh! They're sitting right by the stage. I almost barfed while singing when I saw her and the loser kissing."

"Oh Bonnie." Tara said. "Why can't you be nice to them at least once in a while? I think it's cute that they are dating now."

For the next half-hour or so, people would go up on stage and do their best singing. Some were good, some were great, and some were just terrible. There was even a little oriental guy who sang the song "She Bang".

The owner of the bar/restaurant stepped up onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank you all again for coming tonight. There will be a short break, and then we will have the duet competition. I just wish more had signed up. There are only two couples who signed up. After that, we will then have the final single acts. Remember to tip your waiters and waitresses."

Background music started to play, and people in the crowd just started to mill around and talk with each other. Some ordered food.

"Badical!" Ron exclaimed. "They have hot wings! Anybody up for some? I'll even buy!"

His three friends were taken aback a little, as Ron hardly ever offered to pay for everyone. They all agreed, but everyone gave their own order. Kim ordered barbeque wings, Monique and Brick ordered mild, and of course, Ron ordered flaming hot with extra sauce.

The food came, and just as they were finishing eating, the manager stepped up on the stage again, and said, "Let the competition begin. First up is Dr. D. and his partner, She? Yeah, that's her name, just She."

Dr D., (Drakken) and She (Shego) stepped up onto the stage. Drakken took the microphone from its stand, and Shego took the extra one from a nearby table. Drakken pointed at the DJ, and he started the music.

The two were singing an old 80's song by Ozzy Osborne, and Lita Ford, called "If I Close My Eyes Forever". Shego started singing first. "Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understand, is it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy?"

Then Drakken sang. "Heaven is in the palm of my hand and it's waiting here for you. What am I supposed to do in a childhood tragedy?"

The amazing thing, is that Shego was sounding awesome! Drakken wasn't too bad, he was a little off tune, but it sounded pretty good.

"Shego cannot be this good of a singer!" Kim whispered into Ron's ear. He hadn't really heard what Kim said, because he had sort of a perplexed look on his face as he was looking at Shego. "What are you looking at Ron?" Kim asked when she saw the expression on his face.

"What is that around Shego's neck?" He asked "It's got a blinking light on it."

Kim took a look, and immediately got an idea. She pulled the kimmunicator out of her pocket, and keyed in a connection to Wade. "What up Kim?"

"Wade, I think Shego is having her voice manipulated. Can you do something about it?" She asked with a devilish smile.

"Hold up the kimmunicator, and I'll record some of it."

She did so, and Wade then started to type furiously. "Got it! I'm going to transmit an opposite sound wave, effectively canceling out the correction. You will then be able to hear her original voice. Oh, and by the way Kim, you're mean." Wade said the last smiling.

"Once again Wade, you Rock!"

She held up the kimmunicator a little bit, and suddenly Shego's voice changed, and this awful sound was coming from her. It sounded like a wounded cat.

Shego didn't immediately notice until she saw Drakken looking at her with a shocked face. She then realized what had happened. Her hands shot to the collar, and furiously tapped it, thinking it would start working again. It didn't.

"Drakken!" Shego screamed, and chased him off the stage, throwing bolts of plasma at his heels.

The owner of Maloney's came up on stage again, and took the microphone. "Ohhh Kayyyy… and that was Dr. D. and his partner, She. Now let me introduce the challengers, Kim and Ron Stoppable." He looked at the paper in his hand. "Oops, sorry. I mean Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Kim and Ron blushed in embarrassment at his blunder with the introduction. _But that did sound kinda nice._ Kim thought.

Kim and Ron walked up on stage, picked up the microphones, and Ron pointed to the DJ to start the music. They began singing "You Are the Love of My Life" by Sammy Kershaw and Terri Clark.

Ron started singing. "You are the love of my life. You are the reason I'm alive. And baby baby baby, when I think of how you save me, I go crazy."

Then Kim sang. "I've never known love like this. It fills me with a new tenderness. And I know I know I know, you're in my heart you're in my soul. You're all I can't resist."

Their voices were in perfect tune and harmony. It was beautiful. When they finished, the crowd went wild. Brick and Monique were hootin' and hollerin', "Go Kim!" "Atta Boy Stoppable!" "Whooo!"

Once again, Mr. Maloney was up on stage. This time, Kim and Ron were on his left, and Drakken and Shego were on his right. Kim and Ron were grinning ear to ear from the applause they had received. Drakken's pants were scorched at the ankles, and Shego was standing there with her arms folded across her chest, and a scowl on her face.

"OK everybody. I would like the audience to decide who won the duet competition. Please give a round of applause for, Dr. D. and She!" Not a sound came from the audience. A cricket chirped in the back.

"Now let's hear it for Kim and Ron!" The place erupted with cheers and applauding. Well, all except for one. Bonnie just sat there, arms across her chest, frowning. Tara, of course was one of the loudest cheering.

"For winning Maloney's Bar and Restaurant's first duet competition, the two of you receive this wonderful trophy," He handed them a small gold colored trophy with two figures holding microphones and holding hands, "and tickets for two to this weekends showing of 'Phantom of the Opera'. Showing at the Orpheum theatre.

Kim was ecstatic! She had been trying to get Ron to go with her to 'Phantom' for the last month.

Ron was a little less than excited, but he figured it would get him some more time next to Kim.

"OK, OK, quiet everybody." Mr. Maloney said. "We still have some individuals to sing their songs. We will take another short break, and then finish up the night.

As they walked off the stage, Ron leaned over to Kim and whispered in her ear. "You're gonna love what I sing KP. But I'll need a little help from you."

"Huh?" Kim said aloud, and then thought, _What is he up to?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody… Sorry it's taken me so long to get this written. The mundane life just kind of gets in the way sometimes. Sorry I had to make y'all wait.

I really appreciate all the reviews everyone has left. I just hope I don't disappoint. Let me know… Thanks…

As usual, the Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… The song used in this FanFic is the property of it's original singer, named at the end.

Old Blue Eyes 

Mr. Maloney introduced the next few individual singers, and they each had their turn at the microphone. Again, none were really outstanding, but they weren't bad either.

Finally, he stepped up and introduced the one person Kim had been so nervous, (and dreading a little) to hear.

"For our last singer, we have Mr. Ronald Stoppable."

As Ron stood up, he took Kim's hand, and led her to the stage. He went to the side, and picked up an extra chair, set it down, and offered it to her. Kim sat down looking at Ron with a confused look. She then looked out at the audience, and started to get a little nervous.

"What are you doing, Ron?" She asked in little more than a whisper.

He whispered into her ear, "You'll see. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Ron then left her on the stage. Kim couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend left her there, all by herself, sitting on a chair, on a stage, in front of the entire audience. She nervously gave Monique and Brick a little wave.

"Do you have any idea what Ron is up to?" Monique asked Brick out the side of her mouth, trying to smile to Kim at the same time.

"No, Mon, I don't." Brick said.

Kim looked around the audience to see if she could find Ron. She then saw him talking with the DJ. The DJ was pointing to a far corner near the back of the stage.

Ron quickly walked over to the corner he had pointed to, and was rummaging through a fairly large box.

"No… No… There's what I need, perfect."

Ron stood up and turned around, holding something behind his back. He walked over to Kim, leaned over, and gave her a little peck on the cheek. She lightly blushed, and dropped her head a little.

Ron gently lifted her face to his, moved his mouth to her ear, and whispered, "I hope you like this, Kim."

He stood up, and with his left hand, and a flourish, whips out from behind his back, a fedora type hat. He raises it to his shoulder, and lets it roll down his arm, and catches it by the brim. With another flourish, he plops it down on his head, and then looks at Kim with his 'Stoppable, Ron, Stoppable" secret agent kind of look.

_Is he trying to be like Frank Sinatra?_ Kim thought. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

Ron then points to the DJ, and he starts the music. It's almost a Big Band type of music, and he starts to snap his fingers to the beat. Ron then begins to sing in a voice that nobody thought he had.

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand

(Ron takes Kim's hand, while she still sat in the chair. She tried to stand, but Ron gently kept her sitting.)

In other words, baby, kiss me

(He kisses her hand. Ron then dances around her in the style of Frank Sinatra while still holding her hand.)

Fill my heart with song

(He pulls her hand to his heart)

And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for

(Ron gets on a knee in front of Kim)

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

During the instrumental, Ron dances around Kim, switching the hand that is holding Kims, and he is not taking his eyes off of her.

Fill my heart with song

(Hand to the chest again)

Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

(Ron is then behind Kim, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest, as he bends over, gently swaying to the music.)

In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love ... you

Placing his mouth by her ear again, Ron whispers into Kim's ear, "I love you Kimberly Anne Possible."

Ron then stood up, and took the hat off, and gave a lavish bow to the audience, who was on their feet again applauding. Monique was clapping, and smiling, a tear sliding down her face, and mouthing the words, 'that was soo sweet'

"Whooo!" Brick yelled. "Stoppable got CLASS!"

Kim stood up, and planted a VERY appreciative kiss on Ron's lips. "I didn't know you could sing like Frank, Ron." She looked into his blue eyes. Wait a minute… BLUE eyes! Ron gave a mischievous grin, and then inwardly concentrated, and his eyes turned back to their original brown. She hugged him hard, and whispered into Ron's ear "I like the brown eyes better."

The song used in this FanFic is called "Fly me to the Moon", sung by none other than Frank Sinatra.


	7. epilogue

Epilogue

The drive to Kim's house didn't take very long. It was still well before midnight, since the Karaoke was finished about 11:00.

The two walked to the front door, and they stood on the front step holding hands, and looking into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to come in Ron?" Kim asked.

"Kim! Your parents are here. You're not suggesting…"

"NO! Silly… Although the rush from feeling like getting caught would be exhilarating, I was just wondering if you would want to unwind in front of the TV, maybe have a soda or something."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Kim quietly unlocks the door, and the two walk into the kitchen, and get a couple cans of soda. They then quietly move to the couch in front of the TV, and turn it on, volume barely audible. Flipping through the channels, guess what's on the classical movie channel? A Frank Sinatra movie. "Perfect" They both say in unison, and then clink the cans together.

"Kim, " Ron said, taking a breath.

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"Remember when you, caught me at my computer the other day?"

"Yes…" She lowered her head, blushing slightly.

"I was searching for the perfect song on the Internet to sing to you. I thought I had found it."

"You thought you did?"

"My Mom had found the lyrics I had printed out, and shown them to my Dad."

"Oh…Kayyy." Kim said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, it seems that I had sort of picked a song that I didn't know what it was saying. My Dad then showed me something that was so much better.

"The Frank Sinatra song." Kim said.

"Yep." Ron leaned back against the couch, feeling sleepy. Kim snuggled up to him, with her head on his shoulder. Frank was dancing and singing on the large-screen TV.

"But how did you know how to sing it? I mean, putting the words to the music." Kim asked.

"I had heard my Dad play the record a few times for my Mom. He would do that to… ahhh… get her in the mood. If you know what I mean."

"Oh I see…" Kim said. "What was the other song?"

"Well, now that I figured out what it was saying, I won't tell you."

"Ron…" Kim said, her curiosity welling up.

"How about I just sing to you the part that attracted me to the song." He said, sleepily.

"That would be nice." Kim said, feeling sleep wash over her.

Ron started to then sing, a little more than a whisper, and a little breathy. It could have been very sexy if the two weren't so tired.

You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should I grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul

Ron's voice drifted off, as he fell asleep with Kim leaning on his shoulder.

"That was nice…" Kim said, as sleep took ahold of her, and they fell asleep together on the couch.

The End 

Now if you are wondering what songs are "Bettter Left Un-sung", they are anything sung by SheGo, and songs that are about falling in love with a call-girl.

The last song mentioned is "You're in My Heart, You're in My Soul", by Rod Stewart.

If you would like the words to the other songs mentioned in this FanFic; "If I Close My Eyes Forever", by Lita Ford and Ozzy Osborne, "You are the Love of My Life", by Sammy Kershaw, and Terri Clark, and "You're in My Heart, You're in My Soul" by Rod Stewart, I can add them later as a separate chapter.

Also, if you have read this far down, I had written a story called "The Camping Trip" a while back, and was wondering if anyone could please read and review. No reviews on it yet, and I would like to know if it's any good or not… Thanks…


	8. Words to songs

Going through and cleaning my computer files, I ran across the songs that I used in this story. I originally wanted to post these with the story, but I guess I got distracted. Anyway, as they say, Better Late Than Never. Sorry 'bout that...

Kim and Ron's Duet:

**Originally sung by: Sammy Kershaw and Terri Clark**

**Song: Love Of My Life**

(Written by: Keith Stegall and Dan Hill)

**Ron:**

You are the love of my life

And you are the reason I'm alive

And baby baby baby

When I think of how you saved me

I go crazy

**Kim:**

I've never known love like this

It fills me with a new tenderness

And I know I know I know

You're in my heart you're in my soul

You're all I can't resist

**Ron:**

And I need to tell you

The first time I held you

**Both:**

I knew you are the love of my life

I spent a lifetime waiting

Always hesitating until you

I was lost so deep inside my shell

'Til you came and saved me from myself

Now all I really know

Is I need you

**Kim:**

And you are the love of my life

All the joy and tears that I cry

And baby baby baby

You don't have to say a word

I see it in your eyes

As we stand together

**Ron:**

I promise forever

**Both:**

'Til the day that I die

You are the love of my life

**Both:**

I spent a lifetime waiting

Always hesitating until you

I was lost so deep inside my shell

'Til you came and saved me from myself

Now all I really know

Is I need you

**Ron:**

You are the love of my life

**Kim:**

You are the reason I'm alive

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken and Shego's Duet:

**Originally sung by:** **Ozzy Osbourne and Lita Ford**

**Song: If I Close My Eyes Forever**

Shego:  
Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understand  
Is it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy

Drakken:  
Heaven, is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you  
What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy

Drakken:  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same  
Sometimes it's hard to hold on  
So hard to hold on to my dreams  
It isn't always what it seems  
When you're face to face with me

Shego:  
You're like a dagger  
And you stick me in the heart  
And taste the blood from my blade  
And when we sleep would you shelter me  
In your warm and dark embrace.  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same

Shego:  
Will you ever take me

Drakken:  
No, I just can't take the pain

Shego:  
But would you ever trust me

Drakken:  
No, I'll never feel the same...Ohh.

Shego:  
I know I've been so hard on you.  
I know Ive told you lies.  
If i could have just one more wish.  
I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes.  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same

Drakken:  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
you gotta close your eyes... for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, here's the words to the song I said was better left un-sung (It sounds to me like it's about someone who falls in love with a Call Girl) Ron being Ron, was only interested in this because of the chorus.

**Originally sung by: Rod Stewart**

**Song: In my Heart in my Soul**

I didn't know what day it was  
when you walked into the room  
I said hello unnoticed  
You said goodbye too soon

Breezing through the clientele  
spinning yarns that were so lyrical  
I really must confess right here  
the attraction was purely physical

I took all those habits of yours  
that in the beginning were hard to accept  
Your fashion sense, Beardsly prints  
I put down to experience

The big bosomed lady with the Dutch accent  
who tried to change my point of view  
Her ad lib lines were well rehearsed  
but my heart cried out for you

Chorus:

You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should I grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul

My love for you is immeasurable  
My respect for you immense  
You're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness  
You're beauty and elegance

You're a rhapsody, a comedy  
You're a symphony and a play  
You're every love song ever written  
But honey what do you see in me

(Chorus)

You're an essay in glamour  
Please pardon the grammar  
but you're every schoolboy's dream  
You're Celtic, United, but baby I've decided  
You're the best team I've ever seen

And there have been many affairs  
Many times I've thought to leave  
But I bite my lip and turn around  
'cause you're the warmest thing I've ever found

(Chorus)


End file.
